Fate Of A Shadow
by Fanman54
Summary: Ever since the invasion of the Black Arms lead by his farther Black Doom, Shadow the Hedgehog has had more reoccurring visions of his forgotten past but when he stumbles onto a piece of this past it could turn out better for both him and Mobious or it could destroy them both.


Chapter 1: Visions From A Lost Past

The night time of Westopolis and the moonlight illuminated a figure that stood on a hill. A lone black hedgehog stood next to the same tree in the same place that his farther Black Doom had found him and had told him about restoring his lost memories with the use of the Chaos Emeralds however when Shadow did find all the emeralds and his memories were not restored and instead he used them to beat Black Doom and stopped him destroying the Earth thus Black Doom and the Black Comet were no more but Shadow had more occurrences of visions, he kept seeing this Maria and her death but what did she mean to him. Who did he use to be? What was his purpose?

He always remained away from any of the pathetic people on the planet, he always felt comfortable on his own with no annoyance. Though the bat and the blue hedgehog as well as the hedgehogs' followers tried they always came across as annoyances. As far as he knew all his friends were dead if he ever had any.

_Shadow had a vision of Maria he was standing next to her as they looked down on Earth from a window of the space colony Ark, Maria looked down on the planet with soft eyes while Shadow looked down with judging eyes._

"_Isn't it beautiful Shadow" Maria asked Shadow with awe she had only been on the planet when she was little. _

"_Yeah the planet is beautiful it's what down there that ruin it. Did the professor ever tell you never judge a book by its cover"_

"_Don't be like that Shadow Why don't you give them a chance?" Maria asked Shadow._

"_I don't see the point of helping a race that destroy things over a little argument" Shadow told her._

"_Shadow you'll learn one day that everyone can be happy" Maria explained._

"_Still" Shadow still disagreed. _

"_You'll learn if we ever go down their" Maria hoped._

"_I promise I'll get us down their then we can explore its beauty" Shadow promised. _

_Then the vision ended when a gunshot fired and Shadow opened his eyes to reveal he was on the same hill. _

_Another image flashed before his eyes he walked into a room where Maria and she was playing with a boy with red-brown hair the boy looked so happy as he played with Maria it made Shadow feel warm inside then the boy looked over at him and he became quiet when he caught Shadow looking at him playing with Maria and stared at him with frightened eyes and then that warm feeling had gone and he felt cold again, Maria looked at Julian and saw that his eyes were fixed on something, she followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at Shadow, she knew that Julian was scared of Shadow and she intervened. _

_"Come on Shadow why don't you come play with me and Julian". She offered_

_"Julian?" He raised an eyebrow as he had never seen the boy before._

_"Julian Robotnik he's my cousin he's only four years old grandfather..." She told Shadow._

_Another vision flashed before his eyes it was of the professor he looked angry and had many G.U.N soldiers in the room with him. _

_"I am sorry professor I can do better please give me a chance" Shadow pleaded. _

_"No I can not let that happen your a failure" the professor said._

_"Shadow RUN" He heard Maria shout him and he ran towards her taking her by the arm and they ran away with G.U.N Soldiers behind them._

_"Get them don't let project Shadow escape" A solider ordered._

_Shadow was trying to run his fastest but he might go to face for Maria he could already hear her panting, he could also hear gun fire they reached the observation deck Shadow closed the doors and smashed the controls. _

_Then a gunshot ended the vision and all Shadow heard in the flash was._

_"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog" _

Shadow had opened his eyes and remembered the previous vision with "Julian" , the doctor but where is he, he wondered he then got out his Chaos Emerald and then started to focus

"Their he is, now maybe he can tell me something of my past" Shadow thought as he teleported

* * *

Shadow stood on the attack bridge of Eggmans vessel it was quiet he looked round to see many monitors and blueprints, Shadow knew if the hedgehog ever found this room it would mean the end of the good doctor.

"Oh well it's not my problem"

Shadow then heard some doors shut and presumed it was Eggman running out of the room he ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was to no avail it was under lock down but no door could stop him he punched the door and knocked it down with ease.

"Heh simple now where are you running to doctor" Shadow chuckled to himself as Eggman ran around the corner.

Shadow made chase and followed Eggman into the room that he saw him run into, the room was silent and dark, Shadow was unable to see and this worried him knowing that Metal Sonic or a massive contraption that the doctor had created could jump him at any moment. Shadow tensed the more he kept walking the room must of housed some robots or androids he has been walking for to long for it to be a regular room he then bumped into something and got up and rubbed his head as whatever he walked into was metal he felt what he thought was the wall and then he felt a hand, he jumped back and fired a small blast at him then the lights abruptly came on and he saw that he was surrounded by the doctors typical robot he thought for a few seconds trying to remember what the robots were called... oh yeah the Swat-bots. he looked around the room looking at every detail of the robots. the robots looked updated he saw that he kept the visor and the guns on their arms but now they wore heavier armour and they now had missile box launcher, what looked like flame throwers and poking over their back were jetpacks built into their armour. This was a little over the top Shadow knew that this was a little overboard he has sacrificed the robots speed to arm his army to the teeth. had the doctor finally lost his sanity, he had not seen the doctor since the black arms invasion, but did he crazy so that all he wanted to do was destroy everything without motivation. then in an instant the robots pointed their guns at Shadow and he got into a fighting stance, the robot then started warning Shadow in a deep mechanical voice.

"You are trespassing you have 5 seconds to comply" it stated Shadow didn't budge and kept his stance and remained silent.

"5...4...3...2"

Then in a instance Shadow fired a giant chaos spear that took out one side of the rooms worth of robots leaving a slash in the wall but then all the robots started to open fire and used the other robots as cover but it didn't have the effect he was hoping, he thought that they would fire at their others, looks like the doctor improved the robots A.I.

"Great" Shadow sighed.

He remained unnoticed and then as the one side of the room turned their backs he jumped into the air and formed a spin dash in mid air he then charged the robots who only had time to turn round to see a black spinning ball charging at them and ripping them to pieces. Shadow then charged at the other robots on foot and started punching and kicking them destroying the robot after a few hits this was demonstrating how the doctor had improved their armour but at the speed Shadow was going had little to worry about gun fire. After finishing of an army Shadow stood in the middle of the room and looked round with a smirk on their face.

"Improved but not improved enough to be a challenge" Shadow thought smugly.

Shadow turned and walked toward the doors in front of him however as he reached it a massive robot came out flying toward him however he jumped and it missed him.

"Ah Shadow what an unexpected visit you should have scheduled an appointment" Eggman joked.

Shadow rushed after the giant robot and he jump on its back however jetpacks came out of its back and activated however Shadow jumped as they did and he landed on its two feet and clasped wrists together and leaving his palms apart and a red energy started building between his hands.

"Chaos Blast" Shadow fired a red beam at the robot but the robot swooped and the beam only managed to destroy it's legs sending it crashed across the floor it then activated it's back thrusters and charged at Shadow and tried to slashed him but he dodged it however it charged into him at a great speed and knocked him into a wall he then charged out without a scratch or bruise he then ignited a chaos spear in his hand and slashed it's arm off.

"Shadow stop destroying my beautiful machine" Eggman yelled.

"Sorry doctor" Shadow replied with a smirk on his face and as he finished he knocked the robot on the ground and slashed it's legs of and then he punched the robot repeatedly and then reached into it's chest and pulled it's core out he then right hooked the robots round head off to reveal the fat man known as Dr. Eggman. Shadow lifted him up by his collar and held him up over the ruins of his machine.

"Sorry for the intrusion Doctor but I only came to talk" Shadow told him

"Let me guess it's about your past" Eggman guessed knowing that's what he'd came for, actually know that he thought about that's really all Shadow ever wants.

"Your correct about that now tell me" Shadow demanded "who is Maria"

Eggman hung his head low and Shadow could tell that name meant something to him as he could see pain on his face.

"Maria" Eggman started "She was my cousin, she was so happy all she ever wanted was to come down to Earth I lived on the ARK for a while with her and my grandfather but then I went to Earth and never saw her again" Eggman explained his face became more pained as he continued. "Then... then there was the incident on the ARK where she tried to help you and lost her life for it, I should of been there she didn't deserve to die she was such a peaceful person I didn't even get to see the body only through reports and recording of the moment that took her away from me" Eggman stopped as he finished and stayed silent

Shadow dropped him softly onto the a piece of the robot as he felt sorry for the doctor he may have been selfish and almost killed him before but the doctor still helped him.

"Robotnik I'm sorry" Shadow apologised "listen I am sorry for your lost but why can't I remember anything"

Eggman was about to start talking but was cut of by a loud crash and he stood up quickly and stood behind Shadow who was in a fighting stance he knew Shadow started moving while never dropping his defence he heard another loud crash and a dragging noise he heard the computer monitor being typed. There in the doorway was a blonde hedgehog in a blue dress she looked dizzy as she tried to hold onto anything to keep her balance. Shadow instantly got a chaos spear in his hand

"Jul...ian. Shadow" She struggled to form words and then she fell to the floor.

"Who are you" Shadow asked never dropping his chaos spear as he fell for a move like this before, the girl looked up at him with a brief smile on her face she told him.

_I'm Maria_

To be continued

* * *

**Why do I feel that all of you had a feeling when I said "blonde hedgehog" you were all like "That's Maria"**

**Anyway I have reedited the story all together and on one of the old reviews... I might get this name wrong but bevearlyhill365 asked me to spread the word about the "SOAP"bill**

**Anyway till next time. **


End file.
